Forum:Disabling blogs
In light of our most recent experiments, I think we should consider temporarily disabling blogs. Blogs have recently started to become a bunch of fanon. Most are no longer informative, nor do they serve any encyclopedic information. I think we should experiment with the blogs and disable them from August 14 to August 30. 18:00, August 7, 2012 (UTC) : Blogs were never meant to be informative or of any encyclopedic value. However, they are a less disruptive outlet for editors compared to Comments (which was disabling the use of proper talk pages for mainspace articles as well as making a mess of and ). Personally, I don't see any compelling reason to disable them. LionsLight (talk) 18:10, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ::A good reason would be because they, along with comments, are distracting everyone from editing. 18:22, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::"Policing other people's time" is not a good reason to disable blogs or comments. Interceptor402 (talk) 19:05, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::I completely agree with Interceptor. Users not interested in Blogs do not have to read them. On the other hand, for those that appreciate them, it creates a huge value add in the form of discussions and clever content creation. I personally greatly appreciate them and see no reason why they should be remove. - Jorge (profile)•(talk) 19:32, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ::: I won't argue with that reasoning, but I'm going to anticipate you're going to be hard pressed to find a significant change in mainspace activity if you disable blogs. They do not take up a significant portion of this wiki's activity that any change in activity can be solely attributed to blog disabling and not other random factors. LionsLight (talk) 19:40, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::TBH I'm a little worried about how disabling blogs will negatively affect our mainspace. Just this week we saw some champion concepts created as wiki pages instead of blogs simply because the person didn't know. Call me a pessimist, but I fear that some users will begin creating article pages for their posts to replace the disabled blog option. I also don't see blogs negatively affecting the wiki overall. --Sydeyc (talk) 19:44, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::Then we will have to start enforcing blocks more often. People need to realize that this isn't a social site, we are truly and simply an encyclopedic site about LoL. We are not here to post a bunch of fanon, upload silly, uneeded pictures, talk about how OP a champion is, etc. We are here to provide information strictly related to all things LoL. 05:04, August 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I agree with TechWiz. - DThom (talk) 09:38, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::::If you look over my comments, especially recent ones on the Ezreal page, you'll see that I am constantly poring over different things, Edit my posts often, and have very social conversations. When you say things like "this isn't a social site" then it prompts the question - 'What do you define as social?'. It's all very well that you want this to be purely encyclopedic, but even you realize that with any amount of fact, there will be people who debate over it, and those people may not be here to strictly provide information about all things LoL. Having a chat box would seem to argue with your statement about this Wiki's purpose, just sayin'. To touch on a positive note, Blogs aren't all bad, but if we had better ways to look at them besides 'these are the newest X Blogs' and 'These Blogs are being replied to', then it'd be much easier to separate the bad Blogs from the Good ones, as well as find what Blog you're looking for. Vahldeer (talk) 04:38, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :Agree, reminds me of someone long ago saying that wikia was trying to be more of a social platform than pure information. 00:07, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think that blogs "distract" anyone from editing. Unlike comments, which require frequent moderation, blog posts (that I've seen, as an editor) involve a good deal of genuine imagination and creativity, while at the same time not inherently drawing away any effort from encyclopedic editing. It may not be a necessary part of the wiki, but I feel that it is a positive-enough force to warrant its preservation. 04:09, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :There is no way shutting down blogs would turn out to be beneficial impact wikia-wise. If such short-sighted unfortunate changes will be enacted, there must be found alternative to hold articles like this:User_blog:TheBlueSilence/Item_Efficiency. If alternative wont be possible, there is no way these changes to be any good at all. Talking of blogs, I ,as still quite newbie user, am missing an option to create articles that have similar content like current blogs, but allows others to contribute to it like in normal wikia pages here. Is there such option already? If not, please don't even start discussions about disabling blogs in this Wikia. Varnagas (talk) 10:28, August 26, 2012 (UTC) ::This. Possibly go back to the Guide: namespace? Or use the Top Ten function? 16:14, September 8, 2012 (UTC) One could say that I'm a fan of finding the sweet spot by overdoing it. If we disable blogs for a very short while, I might be Okay with it, but I would say that how we see blogs on the screen is probably the only problem that could exist. I don't recall that a category must be selected for your blog, nor does it matter what you type in. If Blog Categories were more effective at sorting and there was a visual difference, then there probably wouldn't be as much of a problem to find informative Blogs.Vahldeer (talk) 01:56, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :Informative blogs are more important. I propose a ceasing (deletions) of new custom champions, artworks, etc. blog posts, and only keeping good ones. *I like blogs, and they are clearly out of the mainspace. 14:39, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Tech, yer an idiot. This shit is closed. Blogs stay. 14:50, September 15, 2012 (UTC)